Positive Feelings
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Annabeth is still wondering if her feelings for Percy is Positive or Negative but Percy knows his feelings are positive…


Title: Positive Feelings

Characters: Annabeth/Percy

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Annabeth is still wondering if her feelings for Percy is Positive or Negative but Percy knows his feelings are positive…

Timeline: Movie Verse – during battle.

Warning: Short fic due to short scene.

A/N: A/N: Yes, I have read the books and I enjoyed them but I really liked the movie as well. This is also my first fic in this forum.

This is also part of my 'Icon Prompt' Stories. Have you ever just looked at an Icon and suddenly a plot for that scene just jumps into your head? Weird but this one was inspired by an Icon. I have no idea if there is a series regarding the Icon prompts – if there is – please point me in the right direction! Hope you enjoy it.

One more thing – I'm assuming that they are at least 16 in the film as Percy is still at school.

If anyone knows where to get videos/pictures of Logan/Alex – Percy/Annabeth kissing, please point me in the right direction, thanks! It's driving me nuts.

This was inspired by the icon of Annabeth/Percy kissing.

Positive Feelings

Percy Jackson grunted as he fell onto the ground with a hard thud, looking up at the sword that was pointed at his throat. His sword was pointed at Annabeth's stomach, conceding a tie between the two of them. Annabeth Chase was also breathing heavily; sweat causing her brown hair to stick to her face.

They stared in to each other eyes, not willing to admit defeat before Annabeth took a step forward, pulling her sword down to her side. Percy's arm dropped down to his side, causing the sword to clunk against the earth as Annabeth's free hand came out. Percy took it with his free hand and pulled himself up.

"Good battle," he told her. Annabeth just gave him a smile.

"You too," she admitted. "You're getting better but you really should think about your defense." Percy shrugged.

"I do impulsive things," he muttered. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know that," she muttered under her breath. Percy just smiled, amused when it came to Annabeth's reactions to him before he remembered something she said to him shortly after they first met.

"You know, I never did find out if your strong feelings for me were positive or negative," Percy told Annabeth, who smirked.

"Who says I've figured it out?" she teased him. Percy just tilted his head and Annabeth sighed. "I'm still working it out. There are some good points and some bad points. It's hard to tell which side is winning." Percy nodded as an idea came to his mind,

"Maybe I can help," Percy told her as he moved in closer. His hands came up and cupped Annabeth's cheeks, his head move in and he pressed his lips against hers. Annabeth gasped her eyes wide for a moment before they closed as pleasure ran through her. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks while his hands slid down her shoulders, over her arms and around her waist, pulling her in.

He ran his tongue over her closed lips and she parted them, allowing his tongue to enter her wet warm cavern. She tasted sweet and spicy, much like her personality. Her hands slid past his cheeks and into his thick hair. She moaned he pulled her in closer to him, pressing their bodies up against each other. He tasted of salt and…blue? She couldn't explain it but he tasted like he was made of blue, which was impossible.

His hands ran up her back, one hand slid into her hair, cupping the back of her neck as they broke the kiss, needing air. Their foreheads were pressed together as their eyes were still closed.

"I…" Percy started but Annabeth closed back in, pressing her lips against his, needing to taste him once more. She was curious about the blue taste. Her tongue ran over his lips and he parted them this time, allowing her entrance to his mouth. One of her hands slid down the back of his neck and gripped the material of his top. She wanted to run her hand under his shirt to feel the soft warm skin but due to the protective gear he wore, she was unable to do so.

Percy was feeling the same as she was. The protective gear she wore helped to enhance her curves but prevented him from feeling them pressed up against him. Their tongues caressed each other as her hand tightened in his hair. Percy moaned into her mouth, sending shivers down her spine.

Percy pulled away, feeling eyes on them and he knew that Annabeth wasn't the type to like attention on her for the wrong reason.

"I think my strong feelings for you are very positive," Percy told her breathlessly before he smiled. "I hope that'll help you decide what yours is." He pulled away and walked off, leaving Annabeth breathless and watching him walk away. Percy shook his head, amazed at how powerful the kiss had been.

Annabeth watched him before her fingers of her right hand came up and touched her lips before a soft smile curved her lips. She had a feeling that her mother and Percy's father was going to hate each other even more.

The End

I might do a counterpart to this one but we'll see.

Seriously – practically begging for any videos or pictures of the kiss. I even got the blue-ray disc because it had more extras than the normal DVD I got first did – wasn't there, and if it is, I can't find it!


End file.
